


Breakdown

by songofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara come across a vulnerable robot that is not at all what it seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

Clara eyed the small robot that stood in front of her. During her travels with the Doctor, she has seen many aliens and robots but none have looked so dusty and broken as the one that was standing in front of her. It raised it's arm slightly, sparks flying out as it did so and she slowly backed into the wall, not taking her eyes of it as it slowly advanced on her, taking jittery steps towards her. "Doctor!" She shouted, really hoping the Doctor had a plan or at least a back-up plan to get rid of this robot.

"You are not a passenger." The robot spoke, it's voice slightly static as it spoke.

"Yeah, kind of gathered that thanks." She murmured, eyeing the robot uneasily as it slowly advanced towards her. She couldn't run anywhere for the room itself was a tight cupboard and boxes of all shapes and sizes were surrounding the room and the door was right behind the robot, making Clara trapped and defenceless. "Doctor, any time now would be great!"

"Clara!" She heard the Doctor shout and suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps running towards her and sure enough she saw the Doctor run right in front of her but before he could slow himself down, he skidded right into the robot just as it was about to fire at her and crashed right into it, breaking it into tiny pieces and she flinched at the loud noise as the Doctor and the robot lay in a messy heap upon the floor. "Hmph!"

"You broke him!" She stepped over them before taking the broken pieces of robot off from the Doctor.

The Doctor squirmed underneath the robot, some sparks still flying everywhere before he waved his sonic over it. "I didn't break him! He broke himself!" He protested.

"How can a robot break himself?" She shook her head, not understanding him. A robot was a mechanical machine! It could break down but it couldn't break by itself. Could it?

"It's alive!" The Doctor replied just as he struggled to get up onto his two feet. He brushed the dust off from his jacket before grinning her, the sonic buzzing in his hands. "See? That's just the armour! The actual creature-"

"Is just living inside it's head." Clara finished off as she looked over the Doctor's shoulders, seeing the creature for the first time.

The Doctor beamed at her, not noticing what was behind him. "Yes! Yes! How did you know that?"

The alien behind the Doctor gave a slight growl and the Doctor's grin was wiped off his face and he slowly turned around, only to be greeted with a small hovering creature that had small black wings and very sharp looking teeth, growling at them and looking extremely angry. "Ah."

"Doctor," Clara hissed. "What do we do?"

"I'd say we run."

"Run? Run where exactly?"

The alien suddenly advanced on them and the Doctor took Clara's hand and ran in front of her dragging her along. "I don't know! Just run!" They ran along the corridor, the small but yet deadly alien chasing after them, hissing angrily at them whilst they ran for their lives.


End file.
